


Bittersweet Tonics

by Alilwhiskey



Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, Darkspear, F/M, Medicine, Other, Wounded troll, a very pissed off shaman woman, jungle trolls, torzu hates medicine, wow trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "Been really hyper-fixated on Trolls from World of Warcraft a lot lately. Haven't forgotten other fics I wrote, just super fixated on them at the moment lol." - Whiskey





	Bittersweet Tonics

**Author's Note:**

> "Been really hyper-fixated on Trolls from World of Warcraft a lot lately. Haven't forgotten other fics I wrote, just super fixated on them at the moment lol." - Whiskey

"TORZU!!!". If voices could cause the ground to shake, the Shaman's voice would have caused an earthquake. She was furious. Her patient had up and fled when she turned her back to prepare a tonic for his wounds. Heads turned upon her angry scream. Ears drooping with wide eyes following her as she stalked down the hall and out the door of the medical hut.

Even the guard at the entrance of the hut scooted away from the fuming woman until she fixed him with a glare. "You! Which way did he go?". The guard didn't hesitate and pointed a blue finger in the direction he'd seen a bandaged troll running. Without another word, the Shaman bolted in that direction and the guard let out a breath he had been holding.

Torzu was pushing his body to the limit and all for the sake of not taking another disgusting tasting tonic the Shaman had been pouring down his throat. He hated the taste and believed his body could heal on its own as accustom to the troll race. His wounds were healing as expected with quick regeneration but the tonic was used to stave off infections and aid the regenative properties of troll blood.

For Torzu, however, it was just another excuse to get him to take horrid tasting tonics and laze around. He'd have none of that. Some pain shot through his lungs as he ran, causing him to come to a shaky hault. A coughing fit ravaged his sore body for a brief moment. Once it subsided, Torzu scanned the area for any sign of the Shaman woman. He didn't see her but he definitely heard her string of angry profanities slowly rising in volume to his ears.

"Oh shit.", Torzu groaned and bolted again. This time cutting through the woods to hide. 'She won't be able ta reach me ere.', Torzu thought rather smuggly. Oh how wrong he was as the Shaman burst through some bushes and tackled him to the ground. Knocking the wind from him and sending waves of pain through his body. "Da hell, mon!?!", Torzu exclaimed with a gasp. 

"Don't ya be gettin a tude wit me, mon!", the Shaman woman bitterly exclaimed and leaned in closer to his face. "I told ya not ta get out of bed. I told ya ta take da tonic and stop actin like a child!". Torzu growled, "I ain't takin dat shit no more! Doesn't help wit noting an tastes fowl!". The woman glared at him and grabbed one of his tusks to make him look her in the eye. "Ya gonna take it or I'm gonna shoot ya with a bunch of darts laced in da stuff!"

"Solves da taste problem at least!", Torzu snarked back with a slight grin. "TORZU!", the Shaman reprimanded the troll. In the end, the Shaman woman dragged her patient back to the hut and kept a close eye on him. Dressing his wounds and stuffing the tonic in his mouth with enough seriousness to her threat that Torzu forced the horrible tasting tonic down every time. To someone passing by, the troll looked like a scolded puppy with drooping ears and frown but the Shaman knew better. 

Torzu, a darkspear warrior, most known for his crazy and careless fighting style. She's seen him fell opponents that stood taller than he, seen him be severely wounded and still fight on as if his body was only scratched. Yet.. bad tasting tonic and bed rest sent him running for the hills. That thought alone brought a smirk to the woman's face.


End file.
